


if this is friendship, then i don't have any friends

by sinoshi



Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [2]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, M/M, idk what else to tag, this sucks pls have zero expectations when you come in
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Kata Hanse, nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin Seungwoo dalam berbagai macam hal.Sports, studies, general knowledge, pop culture references—you name it. Entah kenapa Seungwoo lebih pinter dalam bidang-bidang tersebut dibanding manusia biasa pada umumnya.Tapi, kata Hanse, kalo kamu mau kalahin Seungwoo, kamu bisa kalahin dia di bidang yang satu ini: percintaan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	if this is friendship, then i don't have any friends

**Author's Note:**

> seungchanbahagia2020 february entry! this... sucks. HAHAHA i hated it BUT my goal was to write and finish. NOT write good and finish good. just write and finish (my therapist told me to stop thinking about perfection and think about FINISHING SHIT YOU STARTED so uhhh). so enjoy this self-indulgent trash. please leave your expectations at the door!!! also warning: T is there bcs as usual, quite a bit of cursing (sorry) and uh... un-beta'd because THIS IS THE WILDERNESS AND WE DIE LIKE MEN LMAO so... warning for my shit indonesian (lots of switching between bahasa formal dan informal bcs what is consistency? we don't know her). makasih dah (berniat mau) baca??? mari nikmati seungchan muah muah

Kata Hanse, nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin Seungwoo dalam berbagai macam hal.

_ Sports, studies, general knowledge, pop culture references—you name it. _ Entah kenapa Seungwoo lebih pinter dalam bidang-bidang tersebut dibanding manusia biasa pada umumnya.

Tapi, kata Hanse, kalo kamu mau kalahin Seungwoo, kamu bisa kalahin dia di bidang yang satu ini: percintaan.

_ Being bisexual and hot, you would’ve thought: _ pasti gampang buat Seungwoo dapetin pasangan. Mau cewek, mau cowok, semuanya yang pernah ketemu sama Han Seungwoo, pasti pernah  _ seenggaknya  _ cinta monyet sama dia.

Tapi bukan wajah dia yang menjadi masalah.

Kepribadiannya itu.

Bukan, Seungwoo bukan orang jahat, kok. Tapi justru itu—dia terlalu baik. Dia nggak bisa jahat. Jadi, semua orang yang deketin dia, pasti bakalan jatuh ke perangkap  _ friendzone. _ Anehnya, bukan Seungwoo yang menganggap mereka hanya teman setelah beberapa lama—tapi orang yang suka sama dia, pasti lama-lama nganggep dia sebagai teman, terus takut buat lanjutin karena takut kehilangan Seungwoo sebagai teman. Padahal, kadang, Seungwoo juga suka sama mereka.

_ Take, for example: _ Kang Seungsik. SMA (sebut saja) Yayasan A. Kenal sama Seungwoo karena mereka satu tempat les.

Seungwoo juga suka sama Seungsik. Seungsik baik hati, murah senyum, penyabar, penyayang. Suka jajanin Seungwoo fanta. Suka nyisain bekel buat Seungwoo (walaupun kalo udah sore gitu, bekelnya udah keras dan dingin, tapi Seungwoo tetep makan karena ini  _ bekel dari Seungsik.) _

Tapi Seungwoo terlalu baik. Nggak ada  _ push and pull _ yang biasa terjadi di tahap PDKT. Bukannya makin jatuh cinta, Seungsik yang sayang sama Seungwoo, malah makin sayang sebagai teman. Sering nginep, makan bareng, nonton film, bahkan masuk kampus yang sama dan ngekos di tempat yang sama, justru bikin Seungsik lebih peduli ke Seungwoo sebagai temen.

Jadi, waktu akhirnya Seungwoo bilang dia suka sama Seungsik, balasan yang dia dapat adalah:

“Sayang banget… Kamu telat 2 tahun,” kata Seungsik dengan senyum lebar khasnya itu—mata menyipit, dan jika dia memiliki buntut, pasti buntutnya sudah kopat-kapit seperti anak anjing yang kegirangan.

“Aku sayang sama kamu sebagai temen aja sekarang,” kata Seungsik, dan hati Seungwoo remuk untuk pertama kalinya.

_ Of course,  _ dia dan Seungsik tetap berteman dekat. Lama-lama Seungwoo juga mulai menyayangi Seungsik sebagai teman, tapi dia belum menyadari kalau ini masalahnya: dia selalu masuk  _ friendzone. _

Di tahun kedua perkuliahannya, ada orang ini yang mampir dalam hidupnya: Cho Seungyoun. Universitas (sebut saja) X. Anak band indie kampus dengan mobil mewah dan pakaian _hypebeast._ _Vape,_ tas selempang, kupluk, kacamata gaya (ini kata-kata Subin), dan sepatu-sepatu bermerek selalu menghiasi badan cowok ini.

Awalnya, Seungwoo tidak suka. Seungyoun aneh. Anak semester pertama yang pamer dan bergaya, anggapnya, tapi Seungyoun  _ selalu _ mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

“Kak, mau kemana?”

“Kak, mau makan dimana?”

“Kak, ada kelas?”

Awalnya, ia hanya menjawab seadanya, lalu berjalan pergi. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai menjawab Seungyoun dengan baik, mengajaknya ngobrol, lalu mengajak Seungyoun masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanannya. Rasanya kayak terjadi begitu saja. Dia akrab dengan Seungyoun.

Lama-lama, Seungwoo jatuh cinta. Seungyoun, dengan candaannya, tawanya, musiknya, kata-katanya.

_ Everything. _

Tapi tentu saja. Seungwoo selalu telat. Saat dia memberanikan diri mengutarakan perasaannya, kata Seungyoun,

“Kamu telat 1 semester.”

Seungyoun udah punya pacar. Entah siapa dan ketemu dimana, Seungwoo terlalu sakit hati untuk mencari tahu  _ (later on, _ saat dia sudah berdamai dan kembali berteman dengan Seungyoun, dia baru tahu siapa pacar Seungyoun itu).

_ And then, case three: _ Lee Jinhyuk. Universitas (sebut saja) X.

Menurut Seungsik, ini yang paling aneh. Menurut Hanse, nggak sama sekali—kepribadian Jinhyuk dan Seungsik, kalo dipikir-pikir, mirip, jadi Hanse bisa mengerti kenapa Seungwoo bisa jatuh cinta dengan Jinhyuk (karena Seungwoo aja bisa jatuh cinta sama Seungsik).

Jinhyuk, walaupun nggak  _ setampan itu, _ tetap terlihat menarik. Dia sedikit berantakan, tapi nggak apa. Jinhyuk itu baik, humoris, penuh dengan cinta, dan ini yang membuat Seungwoo semakin jatuh hati: Jinhyuk mengingatkan Seungwoo terhadap perasaan  _ bebas. _

Entah kenapa.

Jinhyuk, dengan segala macam tingkah lakunya yang  _ super  _ aneh itu, memang pernah menyukai Seungwoo.  _ At one point, _ dia mengakuinya, tapi seperti biasa: mereka berdua terlalu baik, dan Seungwoo (lagi-lagi) telat.

“Kita kayaknya enakan temenan aja deh, Kak,” ucap Jinhyuk waktu itu.

Entah kenapa, Seungwoo selalu merasa kalau Jinhyuk adalah patah hati terbesarnya—walaupun mereka nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain. Mungkin karena dia tahu pernah ada kesempatan (apalagi Jinhyuk pernah mengakui kalau dia suka Seungwoo), tapi dia terlalu bodoh dan melewatkannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup ini.

Tapi mereka nggak pernah canggung sampe sekarang. Jinhyuk masih peduli dan sayang sama Seungwoo. Masih sering bertukar kabar, atau mengajak makan malam. Bahkan, Seungwoo adalah orang pertama yang Jinhyuk kenalkan kepada pacarnya—Wooseok. Cowok mungil yang juga pernah suka dengan Seungwoo (tapi dengan Wooseok, ia tidak begitu sakit hati ketika Wooseok akhirnya menolaknya, karena, lagi-lagi: Seungwoo telat, dan Wooseok sudah jatuh cinta sama orang yang baru—Jinhyuk).

Sampai sekarang, bagi Seungwoo, belum ada  _ friendzone _ yang lebih menyakitkan daripada Lee Jinhyuk (walaupun Seungwoo sudah  _ move on). _

Sejun selalu bilang, belajar  _ push and pull, _ tapi menurut Hanse, itu nggak ada gunanya kalo Seungwoo nggak peduli sama orangnya. Seungwoo harus punya gebetan baru.

—

“Gebetan?” Seungsik menaikkan satu alis waktu mendengar kata-kata Seungwoo.

“Iya. Kata Hanse, gue harus cari gebetan baru. Terus, jangan bego. Biar dapet pacar.”

Seungsik tertawa. “Jangan bego itu yang susah.”

“Tapi siapa ya? Yang mau jadi gebetan gue?”

Seungsik hampir menyembur teh yang sedang dia minum. “Ini… Serius?”

5 menit yang lalu, Seungwoo datang dengan wajah serius ke dapur—dimana Seungsik sedang menyeduh  _ afternoon tea- _ nya—dan berkata, “Kayaknya gue harus cari gebetan deh.”

Seungsik menatap Seungwoo dengan skeptis. “Yakin kali ini nggak bego?”

“Bantuin,” Seungwoo tersenyum—nyebelin dan manis  _ at the same time _ —sambil pegang tangan Seungsik. Seungsik narik tangannya.

“Byungchan. Sama Byungchan gimana?”

Byungchan.

Seungwoo dan Byungchan sudah lama berteman. Waktu dia dan Seungsik pertama punya adik tingkat, Byungchan adalah salah satu adik tingkat mereka yang pertama berteman dengan mereka.

“Kenapa Byungchan?” Seungwoo nggak ngerti. Dari sekian banyak pilihan orang—kenapa Byungchan?

“Dia suka sama lo, kan?” Seungsik bertanya, sok polos, dan Seungwoo sangat ingin menoyor wajah itu detik ini juga.

“Kata siapa? Sok tau.”

Seungsik hanya memberi senyuman yang terlihat mengasihani Seungwoo. Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Salah gue nanya sama lo, Sik.”

“Loh? Ini serius, loh!” Seungsik menatap Seungwoo yang berdiri dari meja makan. “Ini Byungchan suka sama lo beneran!”

“Sejak kapan? Kalo dia suka, harusnya gue nyadar, dong!” Seungwoo memutar badannya, berniat berjalan keluar dari dapur, tapi suara Seungsik menghentikan langkahnya.

“Nah, ini,” ucap Seungsik. “Lo tuh begonya di sini.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Hati-hati telat, loh,” Seungsik terlihat tenang saat Seungwoo kembali memutar badannya untuk menatap Seungsik dengan galak. “Nanti kalo telat lagi, nggak tanggung jawab, ya. Ini udah dikasih tau mumpung ada kesempatan.”

—

_ Mumpung ada kesempatan. _

Di sini lah Seungwoo, duduk di restoran, sendirian, dan tidak sengaja melihat Byungchan tertawa bahagia dengan teman kantornya. Mereka hanya berduaan. Entah kenapa perasaan Seungwoo tidak enak—seperti dia sedang mengintip kencan temannya, atau dia sedang menangkap basah selingkuhan pacarnya.

Pokoknya, gak enak.

Seungwoo menunduk ketika Byungchan tertawa lepas dan memukul lengan temannya dengan kencang—kebiasaannya kalau tertawa. Sebenarnya, mereka tidak terlihat seperti ‘hanya teman’ di mata Seungwoo, tapi Seungwoo juga nggak mau mengakui kalau dia itu cemburu.

Pokoknya, ribet.

Rasanya pengen cepat-cepat keluar dari restoran ini, tapi dia masih menunggu Seungsik. Mereka berdua janjian untuk makan malam di luar hari ini karena Seungsik sedang malas memasak, jadi disinilah mereka: restoran mie dekat stasiun kereta ke apartemen mereka.

“Dor!” Seungsik menepuk pundak Seungwoo dari belakang. Seungwoo hampir melompat. “Yes! Kaget! Pasti bengong!”

“Gak kaget,” Seungwoo mencoba mengelak, tapi Seungsik hanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat Seungwoo kaget.

“Liat Byungchan, ya?” Tiba-tiba, Seungsik berbisik. Senyumnya berubah menjadi misterius dan menyebalkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Seungwoo memutar bola matanya, malas menanggapi. “Kan, pasti penasaran cowok itu siapa.”

Bener penasaran. Tapi sampai mati, Seungwoo nggak akan mengakui ini (apalagi ke Seungsik).

“Beneran nggak mau tau cowoknya siapa?” Goda Seungsik.

“Lo tau?”

_“No, but I can ask,”_ Seungsik menengok ke belakangnya—ke tempat Byungchan dan rekan kerjanya duduk (Seungwoo tau itu teman dari kantornya karena mereka memakai lanyard dan ID card yang sama)—sebelum kembali melihat Seungwoo dengan jenis senyuman yang berbeda lagi. Meledek.

“Nggak usah,” jawab Seungwoo, ketus. Seungsik tertawa kecil.

_ “Alright,” _ Seungsik mengangkat sebelah bahunya, sebelum membolak-balikkan menu di hadapannya.

Seungwoo nggak bisa berhenti liatin Byungchan dan temannya yang duduk agak jauh di belakang Seungsik itu. Seungsik, tentunya, merasa kalo Seungwoo  _ masih _ nggak bisa berhenti liatin mereka. Sedikit ingin menggoda Seungwoo, Seungsik tiba-tiba berdiri.

“Mau nyapa ah,” Seungsik terlihat semakin menyebalkan dengan senyum jahilnya. Seungwoo menarik lengan Seungsik keras, sampai Seungsik kembali duduk.

“Jangan!” Nada Seungwoo panik. Seungsik menahan tawa. Kali ini, Seungwoo masih sebodoh itu—belum menyadari kalau dia juga suka dengan Byungchan, dan sebentar lagi bakalan kehilangan kesempatan dengan Byungchan, karena, ya, lihat aja. Byungchan sudah asik dengan temannya itu. Nggak seperti teman biasa.

“Lucu deh lo,” Seungsik terlihat terhibur.

Malam itu mereka nggak nyapa Byungchan. Byungchan juga sepertinya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan mereka, jadi setelah selesai makan, dia pergi begitu saja dengan temannya. Seungwoo tidak sadar dengan senyum jahil Seungsik (yang menyadari kalau Seungwoo semalaman memperhatikan Byungchan sampai anak itu pulang).

Entah kenapa, malam itu perasaannya sangat,  _ sangat _ tidak enak.

—

Byungchan tahu kapan harus menyerah.

Jadi, ketika dia menyadari kalau dia suka sama Seungwoo (teman geng-nya), dia langsung mengambil  _ precaution. _ Dia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Seungwoo (yang tidak begitu sulit, karena mereka bertujuh), kemudian mengiyakan ajakan kencan dengan teman kantornya, Yuvin.

Ujung-ujungnya, ia dan Yuvin merasa lebih cocok sebagai teman, dan perasaan Byungchan terhadap Seungwoo masih sama.

Mungkin bagi Chan dan Seungsik, ini aneh (waktu Byungchan bercerita pada Chan dan Seungsik, mereka sempat bertanya  _ kenapa _ dan  _ sejak kapan), _ tapi bagi Byungchan, alasannya cukup jelas: Seungwoo tampan, dan (terlalu) baik.

Semua berawal saat Byungchan baru saja mendapat kerja. Selesai hari pertamanya, Seungwoo datang menjemputnya dan memberikannya makan malam (sebenernya, Seungwoo melakukan ini kepada semua teman-teman dekatnya—Byungchan tidak tahu saat itu). Byungchan, terharu, memakan makanan itu sambil menangis di apartemennya malam itu.

Walaupun besoknya semua teman-temannya mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan mentraktirnya, tetap, yang paling membekas di ingatan Byungchan adalah Seungwoo, yang menjemputnya di depan kantornya hanya untuk memberikannya makanan.

Menurut Chan, dia hanya kelamaan sendiri. Menurut Seungsik, tentu saja hal ini bisa membuat seseorang  _ baper— _ setelah Seungsik dulu selalu menyisakan bekal untuk Seungwoo waktu SMA, buktinya, Seungwoo lama-lama suka dengan Seungsik, walaupun telat.

Kemudian, setiap Byungchan meminta tolong, Seungwoo adalah orang pertama yang selalu menolongnya. Dari hal sesimpel “temenin makan siang, dong,” sampai hal yang membutuhkan kepercayaan tinggi seperti “ada yang punya saldo ATM? Tolong transfer-in dong, nanti gue ganti,” semua selalu Seungwoo yang membantu. Sesekali, Seungwoo keduluan Sejun atau Chan, tapi anehnya, Seungwoo lebih sering merespon cepat ketika Byungchan yang meminta tolong dan bukan,  _ say, _ Hanse atau Subin (walaupun dia juga sering sekali menolong Subin).

Kadang, Byungchan bahkan sengaja meminta tolong secara  _ private _ ke Seungwoo. Bahkan, ia pernah mengetes Seungwoo dengan memintanya melakukan hal-hal yang berat atau aneh. Jawabannya selalu iya.

Sekali, Byungchan pernah minta dijemput Seungwoo di stasiun kereta setelah pulang dari luar kota. Hari itu, ia tahu kalau Seungwoo sebenarnya sedang didatangi kakaknya di rumah. Biasanya, dia akan menolak permintaan tolong teman-temannya kalau kakaknya sedang berkunjung, apalagi permintaan “tolong jemput, dong!” Tapi tetap, Seungwoo datang. Seungwoo menjemputnya. Padahal rumah Byungchan hanya beberapa perhentian bus dari stasiun kereta itu, dan bawaan Byungchan hanya satu tas ransel. Seungwoo tidak berkata apa-apa soal jaraknya, atau soal kakaknya sedang berkunjung.

Tapi Byungchan sudah merasa cukup menderita—Seungwoo benar-benar  _ bego. _ Ternyata bukan  _ exaggeration _ yang dibuat-buat oleh Hanse atau Sejun untuk meledek yang lebih tua itu. Seungwoo betul-betul tidak menyadari usaha Byungchan (menurut Hanse, usahanya kurang  _ obvious). _

Tapi dia tidak mengira kalau setelah dibocorkan oleh Seungsik kalau Byungchan suka dengan Seungwoo, Seungwoo masih menganggapnya candaan.

“Lu terlalu sering bercanda sama dia kali,” Chan meledek Seungsik. Hanse tertawa di sebelah Byungchan.

“Kan, menurut gue emang harusnya lo langsung gas aja kalo beneran suka, karena dia belum sadar juga kalo dia juga suka sama lo!” Seungsik menunjuk-nunjuk Byungchan dengan sumpit di tangannya.

“Tapi kakak yakin kalo dia beneran suka? Ini kan cuma asumsi kakak,” Byungchan cemberut. Perasaannya sedikit kesal dan marah karena Seungsik seenaknya memberi tahu Seungwoo kalau Byungchan suka dengan dirinya, tapi ia tahu maksud Seungsik baik—Seungsik merasa mereka punya kesempatan.

“ _ Hey, I’ve been friends with him since high school.  _ Lo pada nggak percaya sama gue? Gue tuh udah paham bener sama gerak-gerik orang ini.”

Chan memutar bola matanya.

“Lo bisa jamin Byungchan nggak akan sakit hati?” Tanya Chan. Seungsik mengangguk dengan mantap.

“Gue tanggung jawab, lah. Pokoknya, percaya sama gue,” Seungsik benar-benar terdengar percaya diri dan mantap, jadi Byungchan hanya menghela napas, pasrah, sambil menyendok  _ salad _ di hadapannya.

“Terus? Ada  _ game plan?” _ Hanse bertanya, melihat ke sekeliling meja. Seungsik kembali mengangguk.

“Liat aja.”

Entah kenapa, Byungchan merasa khawatir.

—

“Lo tuh ya, Tuhan masih baik-baik nggak mau bikin Byungchan nyerah sama lo,” Seungsik menusuk dada Seungwoo dengan sumpit di tangannya.

Seungsik sudah mabok. Mereka berdua sedang mencoba restoran kecil di dekat stasiun kereta. Sebenarnya, Seungsik nggak mau minum—tapi Seungwoo yang tetap kekeuh ingin minum karena promo  _ happy hour _ di tempat itu (beli 1 gelas bir, dapat 1 gelas bir lagi). Yang menjadi masalah adalah: gelasnya 1 liter.

Tentu saja Seungsik (yang nggak jago minum sama sekali) mabok.

Ini semua salah Seungwoo, dan Seungwoo menyesali perbuatannya sekarang.

“Lo mabok,” Seungwoo mengambil sumpit dari tangan Seungsik (ternyata ditusuk sumpit besi itu sakit), lalu menarik gelas di depan Seungsik (yang sudah mau kosong) ke sebelah piringnya sendiri. Seungsik cemberut.

“Ini gue cerita, kalo aja Byungchan berhasil  _ move on _ ke Yuvin Yuvin itu, pasti lo udah sakit hati! Kapan sih lo bakalan berhenti  _ denial _ kayak gini terus?  _ You like him!” _

_ “As a friend, Sik,” _ Seungwoo menghela napas panjang. “Nggak mungkin. Gue nggak suka dia.”

“Lo tuh suka! Buat apa selama ini lo bela-belain datengin dia setiap ada apa-apa? Buat apa lo selalu kayak gitu sama dia kalo namanya bukan suka?  _ You think I don’t know? _ Dulu  _ gue _ yang lo gituin pas lo udah mulai suka sama gue! Sekarang mah, boro-boro, gue ajak makan siang aja sering nolaknya! Kalo kita nggak serumah, gue yakin lo nggak akan ketemu gue di luar, makan-makan bareng sesering ini. Ya, kan?!”

_ Yikes. _ Seungwoo meringis. Seungsik ada benarnya. Sahabat sekaligus teman serumahnya ini sudah melihat semuanya, jadi omongan dia 98% benar ketika menyangkut Seungwoo. Bahkan Seungwoo tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri sebaik itu. Seungsik satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar sudah melalui semuanya bersamanya, dan sudah melihat semua yang perlu dilihat dari Seungwoo.

_ “Okay, fine,”  _ Seungwoo menghela nafas panjang (rasanya ia selalu ingin menarik nafas yang sangat, sangat panjang kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Seungsik yang begini), lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Seungsik. “Iya, gue suka.”

Sebenarnya, dia bilang begitu hanya untuk menenangkan Seungsik. Tapi Seungsik tidak kunjung tenang dan terus berbicara.

“Nggak, nggak. Lo tuh  _ belum nyadar,  _ ngerti nggak sih? Ngomong gitu nggak ada efeknya! Aduh, tolol banget temen gue ini,” kemudian Seungsik menangis. Seungwoo panik (sedikit, karena orang-orang mulai menatap mereka aneh) dan langsung pindah ke sebelah Seungsik.

“Ayo pulang,” ucap Seungwoo sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Seungsik yang berat. Akhir-akhir ini, Seungsik sedang rajin ke  _ gym. _ Entah karena apa (Seungwoo curiga karena Chan selalu meledek perutnya), tapi setidaknya, dia punya teman  _ gym _ sekarang. Hasilnya? Seungsik menjadi lebih berat karena ototnya.

“Enggakkk, Han Seungwoo, lo tuh nggak  _ ngerti!” _ Seungsik masih menangis. Seungwoo menutup matanya, menghitung sampai 5–berharap teknik ini akan membuatnya lebih sabar (enggak). “Lo tuh bego bangetttt!”

“Iya, iya, gue bego, ayo pulang makanya,” Seungwoo terus menarik-narik Seungsik. “Malu-maluin lo nangis di sini.”

“LO TUH YANG MALU-MALUIN!”

Seungwoo ingin bersembunyi di lubang tikus. Suara kencang Seungsik mengundang tatapan heran dan kasihan dari orang di sekeliling mereka. Pasti mereka mengira Seungwoo dan Seungsik adalah pasangan yang sedang bertengkar.

“Lo tuh yaaa,” Seungsik menggenggam kerah Seungwoo kencang-kencang. Memang Seungsik lebih kuat kalau sedang mabok (Seungwoo juga nggak tahu kenapa, tapi ini salah satu hal yang membuat Seungsik yang sedang mabok itu merepotkan), maka badan Seungwoo terguncang ketika Seungsik menggerakkan tangannya kencang. “Kasian sama Byungchannnnn!”

“Iya, kasian,” Seungwoo mendorong Seungsik. “Pulang dong, ayo,  _ please.” _

“Seungwoo,” tiba-tiba Seungsik memeluknya kencang, menangis di pundaknya. Seungwoo hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kalau Hanse atau Subin ada di sini, mereka sudah pasti akan tertawa kencang (Seungsik yang sedang mabok memang menghibur, tapi tidak kalau sudah mulai menangis dan marah-marah). “Gue cuman nggak mau lo terus-terusan kayak gini.”

Niatnya baik. Tapi kemeja favorit Seungwoo basah di bagian pundak dengan air mata dan ingus Seungsik. Seungwoo mendorong Seungsik pelan-pelan, tapi Seungsik berpegangan erat.

“Seungwoooo dengerin gueeeee,” Seungsik memukul punggung Seungwoo. Seungwoo meringis kesakitan. “Gue nggak mau lo terus-terusan kehilangan kesempatan, makanya gue maunya lo sama Byungchan jadian!”

Seungwoo membuang nafas. Panjang. Penuh dengan amarah yang ditahan. Kesabarannya mulai berada di ambang batas. Rasanya ia ingin meninggalkan Seungsik di sini hanya demi berhenti mendengarkan ocehannya.  _ Sure, _ dia mengerti Seungsik. Sebagai sahabatnya yang paling lama (dan bahkan sebagai orang yang pernah menyukainya dan pernah ia sukai), Seungsik pasti hanya menginginkan Seungwoo segera menemukan kebahagiaannya (setelah berkali-kali gagal karena ia selalu telat menyadari perasaannya dan perasaan lawannya). Ia memang orang paling baik yang Seungwoo kenal.

Tapi sampai menangisi nasib Seungwoo sambil mabok? Pertama kali. Mungkin karena ini menyangkut nasib teman mereka juga: Byungchan. Tapi tetap saja. Mana tega Seungwoo menolak permintaan Seungsik kalau dia sudah menangis seperti ini (walaupun ia yakin, Seungsik hanya menangis karena mabok)? Ini satu-satunya cara membuat Seungsik berhenti menangis dan mau diajak pulang, jadi ia mengiyakan semua omongan Seungsik sampai Seungsik kelelahan dan mengantuk.

Di perjalanan pulang di taksi malam itu, sambil menahan kepala Seungsik dari terbentur dengan kaca mobil, ia memantapkan hatinya. Mungkin ini memang saatnya ia mencoba maju, walaupun belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan perasaannya. Siapa tahu Seungsik memang benar tentang dia yang sudah suka dengan Byungchan. Toh, selama ini Seungsik tidak pernah salah menebak perasaannya, bahkan sebelum ia mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

—

Dengan  _ personality  _ Seungwoo, ada banyak hal yang tidak mungkin pria itu lakukan (ini menurut Subin). Seperti, tiba-tiba mengajak pergi ke tempat wisata tanpa alasan. Kemungkinan hal ini terjadi sangat, sangat, sangatlah kecil (terlebih, Seungwoo bukan penggemar tempat yang ramai, maupun tempat yang ia anggap ‘tidak jelas’ seperti  _ photo spot _ untuk turis). Maka, betapa terkejutnya Byungchan ketika ia menyadari kemana Seungwoo sedang menyetir mereka (dan Subin, yang entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba muncul di tempat Seungwoo dan Byungchan berjanji untuk bertemu sebelum berangkat kesini. Semua pertanda menunjuk pada Kang Seungsik, tapi mereka berdua pura-pura tidak tahu dan menerima Subin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merengek minta ikut—layaknya anak SD yang akan ditinggal orang tuanya ke pesta).

Tempat ini ramai. Byungchan sudah bisa merasakan pusing begitu melihat lautan manusia di hadapannya. Subin, yang terlihat mungil di antara Byungchan dan Seungwoo, cemberut. Jelas dia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut kesini. Jelas kalau dia sebenarnya disuruh seseorang ikut kesini. Jelas kalau semua ini ide Kang Seungsik dan bukan ide Han Seungwoo.

“Rame,” Subin, cemberut, menatap Byungchan dan Seungwoo seolah-olah meminta mereka membawanya keluar dari sini. “Gak suka.”

Mirip anak kecil. Byungchan harus menahan dirinya dari mencubit pipi Subin. Seungwoo, di sisi lain, tidak terlihat peduli dengan  _ complaint _ Subin. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul kedua temannya itu.

“Sebentar aja foto-foto di sini, abis itu kita makan, deh,” bujuknya. Subin tetap terlihat bete. Byungchan hanya mengangguk.

Aneh. Seungwoo terlihat senang memotret bunga-bunga di taman ini (salah satu  _ spot _ yang paling populer adalah rumput ilalang yang tinggi, dan Seungwoo menghabiskan setengah jam sendiri memotret Byungchan dan Subin dalam banyak gaya—bahkan saat Subin mulai merengek dan mengancam akan menangis di situ agar orang lain mengira Seungwoo menculiknya), dan terlihat seperti tidak dipaksa untuk kesini.

Padahal Byungchan yakin ini semua ulah Seungsik. Mana mungkin Seungwoo tiba-tiba pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Ramai, panas, ‘tidak jelas’. Bahkan Subin pun terlihat bete setelah hanya beberapa menit disini, dan hanya bertahan karena dia (mungkin) dibayar oleh Seungsik untuk membuntuti Byungchan dan Seungwoo hari ini.

Selesai dari situ, sesuai janji, Seungwoo membawa mereka ke tempat makan. Sesampainya di tempat makan, Seungwoo tidak terlihat tertarik dengan makan—malah sibuk melihat-lihat galeri foto di  _ handphone _ -nya.

“Aku mau iniiiii,” Subin menunjuk sesuatu di buku menu, menunjukkannya pada Seungwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seungwoo tidak menengok dan hanya mengangguk.

“Ihh, boleh nggak?” Subin menyenggol Seungwoo dengan kencang ketika Seungwoo tidak memberi tanggapan lain selain anggukan. “Kan kakak yang bayarin!”

“Iya, boleh, terserah,” Seungwoo mengibas tangannya, seakan mengusir Subin yang wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan Seungwoo—mengganggu apapun itu kegiatan Seungwoo.

Subin kembali melihat-lihat menu, tidak puas dengan reaksi Seungwoo.

“Kakak nggak milih makan dulu? Liat fotonya nanti aja, sih,” Byungchan menyodorkan buku menu yang dari tadi ia lihat ke arah Seungwoo. Kemudian, Seungwoo mengantongi  _ handphone _ -nya, dan mengambil menu dari Byungchan.

“Kamu udah milih?”

“Udah, kok,” Byungchan mengangguk. Di samping Seungwoo, Subin berdecih tidak percaya.

“Kak Byungchan aja, didengerin,” Subin menutup buku menunya dengan keras. “Kak Seungwoo, aku bete!”

Byungchan tertawa. Wajah Seungwoo seperti bapak yang tidak bisa memarahi anaknya, tapi sangat ingin marah, sementara Subin dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan dan alisnya yang mengkerut, menatap Seungwoo dalam-dalam. Ini lucu. Byungchan jadi membayangkan kalau dia dan Seungwoo nanti punya anak seperti Subin—

Byungchan buru-buru menghentikan jalan pikirannya.

“Iya,  _ sorry,” _ Seungwoo mengusak rambut Subin. Subin mendorong tangan Seungwoo.

“Ah, gatau ah, bete! Kan aku pikir kalian mau jalan-jalan cari makan!”

“Ya ini cari makan, Subinnnn,” Seungwoo mencubit pipi Subin. “Gemes deh.”

“Tapi nggak ada bilang mau foto-foto selama 2 jam, ya! Mana nggak jelas, yang di foto banyakan Kak Byungchan.”

“Enggak, Subin, foto kamu juga banyak,” Seungwoo menghela nafas (akhir-akhir ini, ia sering melakukan ini saat berhadapan dengan teman-temannya). Ia membalik halaman buku menu.

“Pilih kasih,” Subin melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuang muka. Seungwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tidak melihat Subin. Byungchan tertawa.

“Enggak, Subin, kakak nggak pilih kasih. Maaf ya kalo Subin bete, tadi,” Seungwoo mengelus rambut Subin sebentar, tanpa menengok dari buku menu. Subin menghindar, sementara Byungchan tersenyum melihatnya.

Tanpa disadari, otaknya kembali membayangkan dirinya dan Seungwoo dengan seorang anak yang seperti Subin. Lucu, rese, dan satu-satunya orang yang Seungwoo selalu biarkan menang.

—

Kedua kalinya Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan pergi, Subin kembali muncul bagaikan setan yang bisa mendengar dan melihat semua gerak-gerik Seungwoo dan Byungchan (baca: tangan kanan Seungsik dalam proyek gilanya membuat Seungwoo dan Byungchan pacaran).

Kali ini, dari awal pertemuan, Subin sudah terlihat bete.

“Sebenernya kamu dibayar berapa sih sama Seungsik?” Tanya Seungwoo ketika mereka bertiga sedang terjebak kemacetan. Subin, yang duduk sendirian di kursi belakang dengan wajah  _ super duper _ bete, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

“Banyak. Pokoknya, aku cuma harus gangguin kalian.”

Hanya itu yang Subin katakan. Selebihnya, ia menolak menjawab pertanyaan lain tentang perannya dalam proyek rahasia publik (karena Seungwoo dan Byungchan sama-sama tahu) Seungsik ini.

Mereka pergi menonton film. Subin meminta duduknya dipisah sendiri (tentu saja Seungwoo setuju), lalu anak itu menghilang begitu saja setelah Seungwoo memberikan tiketnya pada Subin.

“Kayak punya adek yang disuruh mama ikutin aku main sama temenku,” ucap Seungwoo dengan senyuman yang hanya bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata:  _ fond. _ “Untung Subin.”

“Untung Subin,” Byungchan menyetujui. “Nggak bisa kesel sama dia.”

Seungwoo masih belum paham kenapa Subin harus mengikuti mereka. Begitu juga Byungchan (yang hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap kalau Seungwoo beneran suka sama dia dan bakalan nyadar setelah proyek ini, bukan hanya asumsi Seungsik). Tapi setelah Subin meninggalkan mereka berdua, berdiri canggung di tengah lobi bioskop, mereka mengerti—Subin di situ sebagai  _ buffer. _

(Sebenarnya, Subin di situ sebagai kontrol—agar Seungwoo menyadari kalau dia memperlakukan Byungchan dengan beda, bahkan jauh berbeda dengan Subin yang merupakan teman yang menurut pengakuan Seungwoo, dia paling sayang.)

Filmnya biasa. Nggak ada yang spesial. Byungchan dan Seungwoo menonton dalam diam. Konten filmnya juga nggak begitu menarik, sampai Byungchan sempat tertidur sebentar. Selesai menonton, Subin menemui mereka di lobi bioskop sambil cemberut—filmnya jelek, katanya.

Di perjalanan pulang mengantar Subin ke stasiun kereta, Byungchan merasakannya—Seungwoo memang memperlakukannya dengan beda. Kalau benar Seungwoo menganggap Byungchan hanya teman, pasti Byungchan juga akan diturunkan di stasiun kereta yang sama, walaupun itu berarti Byungchan harus naik kereta sampai rumah (rumah Subin di daerah stasiun kereta ini).

Tapi tidak. Dimana Subin hanya diturunkan di stasiun kereta (yang berarti dia harus berjalan sedikit sampai ke gedung apartemennya, membuat Subin kesal karena menurutnya,  _ ini nggak adil), _ Byungchan diantar sampai depan lobi apartemennya. Padahal, rumah Seungwoo tidak di daerah yang sama.

_ “See you!” _ Seungwoo melambaikan tangannya setelah Byungchan turun, dan menunggu sampai Byungchan masuk ke lobi sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

Benar. Han Seungwoo itu orang paling  _ oblivious _ sama perasaannya sendiri. Paling, paling bego sedunia.

Byungchan ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

—

_ “See?” _ Seungsik tersenyum bangga setelah mendengar cerita Byungchan dan Subin (yang dengan malas menceritakan pengalamannya menjadi  _ third wheel _ itu). “Kalo masih butuh bukti lagi, kali ini gue ikut masuk. Biar lo liat sendiri, deh, orang itu begonya kayak apa.”

Byungchan nggak bisa menolak—tawaran Seungsik bukanlah tawaran, melainkan pemberitahuan kalau  _ next,  _ dia yang akan masuk dan merecoki ‘kencan’ Byungchan dan Seungwoo.

Benar saja, beberapa hari setelah itu, saat Seungwoo menjemput Byungchan di lobi apartemennya, jendela pintu belakang mobil Seungwoo terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan Seungsik yang melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, tersenyum lebar pada Byungchan.

“Byungchan!” Seungsik menyapanya penuh semangat. Satpam di lobi melihat Byungchan dan Seungsik dengan aneh. Di kursi pengemudi, Seungwoo menutup wajahnya.

Seungsik benar-benar ikut hanya untuk merecoki  _ date _ ini.

“Halo!” Sapa Seungsik dari antara kursi pengemudi dan penumpang. Seungwoo mengabaikan Seungsik, menjalankan mobil keluar dari kompleks apartemen Byungchan. “Hari ini mau makan, kan?”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk. Puas, Seungsik kembali duduk bersandar di belakang.

Byungchan dan Seungwoo pergi mencari makan bersama beberapa hari sekali akibat proyek gila Seungsik ini. Subin selalu ikut, kadang diganti oleh Hanse (kalau Hanse yang ikut, Byungchan lebih banyak mengganggu dan diganggu Hanse), dan di saat Hanse ikut, preferensi Seungwoo lebih terlihat lagi—Byungchan nomor 1, dan Hanse nomor 2. Ketika Subin ikut, kadang Seungwoo masih mempertimbangkan Subin, walaupun pada akhirnya Byungchan tetap nomor 1.

Ini pertama kalinya Seungsik ikut. Byungchan nggak tahu apa yang harus diantisipasi, dia nggak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Seungsik dan Seungwoo itu seperti apa. Selain karena dia tahu masa lalu Seungsik dan Seungwoo, dia juga nggak pernah mau terlalu memperhatikan Seungsik. Terdengar jahat, tapi Seungsik adalah presensi yang sangat mengintimidasi bagi Byungchan, walaupun ekspresinya selalu tersenyum dan ia terlihat ramah dan bersahabat. Sesuatu tentang Seungsik selalu nampak mengintimidasi. Subin selalu bilang, ini kenapa Seungsik mirip ibunya: baik, ramah, tapi menakutkan, jadi Byungchan juga tidak pernah terlalu menggali dalam-dalam kepribadian Seungsik.

Di restoran, mereka semua tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara kesibukan restoran dan suara kertas halaman menu yang mereka bolak-balikkan.

“Byungchan mau makan apa?” Tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba. Seungsik mengangkat satu alis, kemudian menatap Byungchan seakan berkata,  _ ‘See? He’s an idiot!’ _

Byungchan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Gugup diperhatikan Seungsik dan Seungwoo. “Belum tahu… Kakak mau pesen apa emang?”

“Kayaknya yang ini enak,” Seungwoo menunjuk foto makanan di menu. Byungchan hanya mengangguk. “Mau juga?”

“Mau…”

“Lo mah gak usah ditanya ya,” Seungwoo menengok ke Seungsik. “Pasti pesennya ayam.”

“Dih, enak aja,” Seungsik menutup buku menu di tangannya. “Nggak ya, gue mau pesen mie juga.”

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Byungchan benar-benar memperhatikan Seungwoo yang duduk di hadapannya. Yang lebih tua itu terlihat lebih tertarik dengan mengajak Byungchan ngobrol dan menyusun rencana setelah dari restoran ini, sementara Seungsik seperti tidak dianggap olehnya sama sekali.

_ Not that Seungsik seems bothered by it, though, _ Seungsik malahan tersenyum melihat betapa fokusnya Seungwoo menyusun rencana dengan Byungchan.

“Kak Seungsik emangnya mau diajak ke taman gitu?” Byungchan menengok ke arah Seungsik begitu Seungwoo selesai bercerita (dengan penuh semangat) tentang taman yang dia temukan di  _ instagram  _ semalam. Seungwoo ikut menengok. Seungsik hanya mengangkat bahunya.

_ “Hey, don’t mind me, _ gue di sini kan cuma nebeng aja. Nggak ikut sampe situ, kok,” Seungsik tersenyum lebar.  _ “Besides, _ ini kan  _ date _ kalian, ngapain nanya gue?”

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya. Seungsik hanya menaikkan satu alis sebelum kembali fokus melakukan hal yang lain di  _ handphone _ -nya.

_ “Date,” _ Seungwoo tersenyum canggung pada Byungchan, walaupun mereka berdua tau selama beberapa minggu terakhir, ini yang mereka lakukan:  _ date. _ Walaupun diikuti oleh Subin dan/atau Hanse (dan sekarang Seungsik).

_ “It is,” _ celetuk Seungsik. “ _ Don’t try to deny it—we all know this is a date.” _

Seungwoo terlihat sedikit panik sambil melihat Byungchan, tapi Byungchan hanya tersenyum. Melihat Seungwoo seperti ini lucu.

“Emangnya selama ini kakak nggak anggap ini  _ date?” _ Goda Byungchan. Mata Seungwoo membesar—semakin panik, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

“Ya, iya, ini _date._ _If you want it to be?”_ Seungwoo sedikit meringis. Byungchan mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum.

_ “Sure,” _ berpura-pura tenang, Byungchan menjawab, namun jantungnya berdetak sangat, sangat kencang. Seungsik, di sebelah Seungwoo, bertepuk tangan pelan-pelan.

“Akhirnya. Gila juga kalian,” Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum Seungwoo menyikutnya keras. Seungsik tidak memperdulikan sakitnya dan terus berbicara. “Setelah sekian lama, proyek jadian ini akan berakhir bahagia.”

—

Seungwoo mengusir Seungsik begitu mereka selesai makan (sambil nyengir, Seungsik berkata, “makasih traktiran pajak jadiannya,” lalu naik taksi dan pergi entah kemana). Di mobil, sambil memikirkan perkataan Seungsik tadi (“pajak jadian!”), Byungchan menggonta-ganti lagu yang disetel di radio melalui koneksi  _ bluetooth _ di  _ handphone _ Seungwoo.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Byungchan menyetel lagu yang sama, sebelum menggantinya di tengah-tengah lagu (seperti berkali-kali yang sebelumnya).

“Gapapa,” jawab Byungchan.

“Ini karena yang dibilang Seungsik tadi?  _ Are you mad?” _ Seungwoo terlihat  _ concerned, _ walaupun hanya sebentar karena masih fokus menyetir. Byungchan geleng kepala.

“Nggak juga. Cuma mikir aja,” Byungchan akhirnya berhenti mengacak-acak  _ playlist _ Seungwoo. “Justru aku pikir kakak yang kepikiran komen tadi, terus nggak enak.”

_ “I don’t mind.” _

_ “Neither do I.” _

_ “Good.” _

Kemudian percakapan mereka berhenti di situ. Byungchan sedikit frustasi. Terus? Kalo sama-sama nggak marah? Terus apa?  _ Good _ aja? Masa  _ good _ aja?

_ “Good,” _ gumam Byungchan sambil mengangguk pelan.  _ “Good.” _

—

Sampai di taman, Seungwoo menyuruh Byungchan menunggu di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di taman, lalu dia pergi untuk membeli es krim dan  _ (secretly) _ mengirim SOS ke Seungsik.

“Apa lagi,” jawab Seungsik dengan malas ketika teleponnya akhirnya diangkat.

“Gue harus ngomong apa?” Suara Seungwoo sedikit  _ desperate. _ Seungsik tertawa di ujung telepon.

“Kok lu beneran tolol, sih?” Seungsik tidak terdengar lelah walaupun ini mungkin adalah keseratus ribu kalinya ia menerima telepon krisis macam ini dari Seungwoo. “Harusnya tadi gue nggak mau lo usir. Kencan macam apa ini? Kasian banget Byungchan. Padahal gue udah kasih lo  _ mental support.” _

“Maaf,” Seungwoo masih berdiri di depan kulkas es krim. Di belakangnya, ada orang yang sedang memilih ramen dan tak sengaja menyenggol pinggangnya. “Gue nggak tau harus bilang apa. Apalagi setelah lo bilang jadian jadian tadi.”

“Su-ka,” eja Seungsik dengan malas. “Lo harus bilang suka. S U, su, K A, ka, su-ka.  _ Say it with me.” _

“Gue takut…”

“Apa lagi sih yang harus ditakutin? Jangan bilang lo sekarang lagi ngumpet?  _ On your  _ date?  _ Hello, you both like each other and you  _ know  _ this.” _

_ “I know, _ tapi tetep aja. Nggak tahu. Takut.”

Seungsik menghela napas. “Seungwoo.  _ It’s literally just 3 words. _ Apa susahnya bilang ‘aku suka kamu?’”

—

Saat Seungwoo kembali dengan kantong kresek berisi es krim di tangannya, Byungchan sedang sibuk main  _ handphone. _ Entah apa yang diliat, tapi wajah fokusnya membuat bibirnya maju ke depan. Mirip anak ayam. Seungwoo tersenyum.

_ “Hey, I got our ice cream.” _

_ “Thanks,” _ Byungchan mengambil kantong kresek dari tangan Seungwoo, lalu mengambil satu es krim dari dalamnya.  _ Cookies and cream. _

_ “So,” _ mulai Seungwoo sambil duduk. Byungchan menaruh kantong kresek itu di pangkuan Seungwoo, sambil membuka bungkusan es krimnya. Seungwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Aku… Mau ngomong sesuatu?”

“Itu pertanyaan?” Tanya Byungchan sambil menggigit es krimnya, lalu ia meringis karena ngilu.

“Nggak, maksudnya… Aku mau ngomong. Gitu.”

Byungchan mengangguk, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa, lanjut memakan es krimnya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuatnya meringis ngilu terus.

“Aku…” Seungwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menghelanya pelan. “Suka… Kamu? Lebih dari temen?”

“Itu… Pertanyaan lagi?”

Kali ini, Seungwoo yang meringis, tapi bukan karena es krim (bahkan es krimnya belum dia sentuh dan masih di dalam kantong kresek itu). Canggung. Tapi Seungsik bilang dia harus ngomong. Sebelum telat. Lagi.

“Bukan,” Seungwoo menggenggam kresek di pangkuannya kencang. “Aku… Suka kamu. Pernyataan.”

Byungchan nggak kelihatan kaget. Tapi dia tetep berhenti makan es krimnya, terus duduk lebih tegak. “Oke. Aku juga suka kakak.”

“Oke,” Seungwoo ngangguk, canggung. Lalu dia mengambil es krim miliknya dari dalam kantong kresek.  _ Strawberry. _

“Oke?”

“Maksudnya,” Seungwoo kelihatan  _ nervous. _ Lucu. Byungchan menahan tawa. “Maksudnya… Aku… Mau nembak kamu.”

“Oke,” Byungchan sedikit tersenyum geli. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang (dia berharap Seungwoo tidak bisa mendengarnya, atau bahkan merasakannya), tapi perasaan ingin menggoda Seungwoo sangat besar. “Jadi?”

Byungchan menaikkan satu alis. Menunggu. Menggoda Seungwoo yang kelihatan sedikit panik dan sangat, sangat canggung. Sangat berbeda dari biasanya— _ confident,  _ tegas, tanpa basa-basi. Kalau Seungsik masih ikut mereka, dari tadi dia pasti sudah mengabadikan ekspresi wajah Seungwoo dengan kamera  _ handphone. _

“Jadi…” Mata Seungwoo membesar. Mencari-cari kata. “Kayak kata Seungsik tadi? Kita… Jadian?”

Byungchan nggak tahan. Dia ketawa kenceng.

“Kok… Ketawa?”

“Kak Seungwoo lucu banget,” Byungchan nyengir. “Jadi mau langsung jadian nih?”

Byungchan tersenyum jahil. Seungwoo nggak ngeliat jahilnya, dan langsung panik. Berpikir kalau Byungchan ngomongnya serius.

“Eh, kalo kamu nggak mau, nggak apa, loh…”

“Siapa bilang aku nggak mau?”

Seungwoo memasang muka memelas. Kayak mau nangis. Byungchan tertawa lagi.

“Bercanda, Kak Seungwoo. Iya. Kita jadian, boleh.”

Mata Seungwoo membesar. Berbinar-binar.  _ “Really?” _

“Iya,” Byungchan tertawa, lalu menggigit bagian terakhir es krimnya. “Kita jadian.”

Senyum Seungwoo melebar.  _ Finally. _

—

**BONUS**

“Akhirnya  _ escape _ ya bos?” Goda Chan beberapa hari setelah Seungwoo dan Byungchan mulai resmi berpacaran.  _ Seungsik won’t shut up about it. _ Dia bersikeras peran dia paling besar dalam hubungan ini. Byungchan mengakuinya, Seungwoo enggak. Sampai mati, dia berniat nggak akan mau memberi Seungsik kepuasan ini. Tapi  _ either way,  _ Seungsik akan tetap membangga-banggakan proyeknya dan andilnya dalam hubungan Seungwoo dan Byungchan.

_ “Escape _ apa,” Seungwoo nggak menengok dari  _ laptop _ -nya. Chan, duduk di sebelahnya di kafe yang ramai ini, hanya tersenyum.

“Jomblo.  _ Congratulations,” _ Chan menyikut Seungwoo pelan. Seungwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

“Ini bukti kalo gue nggak bego dalam percintaan.”

_ “Suuuuure,” _ Chan mengangguk sambil tersenyum miring, meledek, sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan  _ laptop _ -nya sendiri juga. “Tapi ini nggak menghapus fakta kalau lo berkali-kali gagal karena lo telat menyadari perasaan lo, dan hubungan lo terlanjur masuk  _ friendzone.” _

Seungwoo tidak membalas pernyataan Chan. Setelah beberapa lama, baru dia berbicara lagi, kali ini sambil menatap Chan.

“Tapi, Chan,” mulainya. Chan menengok untuk menatap Seungwoo balik.  _ “I would do it all over again. He’s worth it.” _

Chan tersenyum. Lesung pipitnya kelihatan (walaupun nggak sedalam punya Byungchan). “Ya. Udah waktunya lo merasakan cinta, sih,  _ men. _ Lo udah kelamaan sendiri. Kita semua  _ worried _ bakalan harus ngurus lo kalo udah jompo nanti.”

Seungwoo menoyor jidat Chan. “Sialan.”

Chan hanya tertawa.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far... sorry


End file.
